Lalaith
by Riders of Rohan
Summary: Alatariel Lalaith, second child of Celeborn and Galadriel, grew up under the protective wing of Haldir. Now grown, she runs into her old protector in Rivendell. What will fate throw their way?
1. Default Chapter

~*~A/N: This is a fic dedicated to the prettiest dead elf ever. I do not own the Elves of Lothlorien or Middle Earth, I'm sorry to say. They're all Tolkien's.~*~  
  
The Lorien woods were glowing in the summer dusk, laughter and sunlight bouncing off the trees. Everywhere, Elves were talking, sharing the good news with their friends and loved ones. Foods were being made in preperation for a great celebration, and children played energetically in the safety of the forest.  
  
Alatariel Lalaith had been born.  
  
The inhabitants of the Woodland Realm had awaited this day in anticipation. A celebration was to follow, for the second child of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel was said to bring happiness and love to all her people. Lalaith, she was called; Laughter at its highest. She was named so, for when she passed into the world from her mother's womb, she did not wail, but laughed. That laughter spread throughout the land like a plague, announcing her entrance and her gift.  
  
Lady Celebrian was sharing a double joy this season, as she experienced the birth of a sister, and the birth of her own daughter, Arwen Undomiel, with her husband Lord Elrond, of Rivendell. She had arrived with baby Arwen and Elrond only a few days before, and served as a nurse for her mother. Long had been the days since Celebrian had lived in Lothlorien, and she was glad that her parents now had someone else to love and cherish, just as she had been many years ago. Her heart soared as she sat with her mother and father now in front of their subjects, holding her newborn sister.  
  
And standing in the corner of the room was an awkward blonde haired boy, staring in awe at the tiny bundle in his Lady's arms. 


	2. childhood promises

~*~Still don't own Pretty Elves.~*~  
  
Alatariel sat quietly at the bottom of the stairs of the Great Hall, drawing small circles in the dirt with her tiny feet. She was growing impatient, as most children do when told to wait. She rested her chin in her hands, her elbows propped on her lap. Her auburn-gold hair was held back in two braids, and her white dress was dirty from too much playing.  
  
Suddenly, Alatariel heard footsteps behind her, and she looked up to see Haldir at the top of the staircase. He was obviously done with whatever business he had at the Hall, which was good news to the little child.  
  
"It's about time you got done", Alatariel said as she took Haldir's hand that he held out for her.  
  
Haldir silently smiled at the impatientness of the girl, but said nothing.  
  
"Why do you always do that? Mother tells you to take me out for a walk, but you just leave me at the stairs of the Hall. That's not walking, that's being bored!!", Alatariel said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
Before the two got far down the path, a light female voice was heard behind them,  
  
"Haldir!! Haldir, your belt!!"  
  
Alatariel turned wide innocent eyes up to her companion, wondering why he left his belt with her old nursemaid, Uruviel.  
  
Haldir motioned for the child to stay put and walked back to Uruviel, his expression that of exasperation.  
  
"Next time, use choicer words in front of the child", he hissed, grabbing his belt from Uruviel's hand.  
  
Uruviel brushed her long red locks from her shoulders, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Next time, don't bring the annoying brat"  
  
Haldir's eyes darkened. No one talked about Alatariel like that to him. He loved the child dearly, as if she were his own sister.  
  
"Don't worry, Uruviel. There won't be a next time". With that, Haldir turned on his heel, and ran back to Alatariel, picking her up and placing her on his shoulders. Her squeals of delight and her laugher could be heard.  
  
Uruviel fought back tears as she watched him leave.  
  
~*~  
  
"Haldir, why did Uruviel have your belt?", Alatariel asked as the two sat together in Galadriel's garden.  
  
Haldir blinked.  
  
"Um, she was.mending it for me. It was torn yesterday", he said avoiding the child's green eyes.  
  
Alatariel laughed.  
  
"But you had it on earlier, silly boy!", she said, before turning serious.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
  
Haldir was taken by surprise at this question. He loved Uruviel, but marriage was far from his mind. He was barely an adult, and being a Guard was foremost on his mind.  
  
"We shall see, Little One", was Haldir's reply.  
  
Alatariel scooted closer to Haldir and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll marry you Haldir"  
  
He was deeply touched to the point of speechlessness. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on her head.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
  
~*~Awwww~*~ 


	3. A parting gift

~*~Nope. Have not gained ownership to Pretty Elves.~*~  
  
Year had passed, and autumn was upon Lothlorien. Haldir and his brothers, Rumil and Orophin, had become Guards of the Lady, and Alatariel had started to flower. Still gawky and awkward, it was nevertheless obvious that when she had fully bloomed, she would be a marvel to look at.  
  
As night was falling, Haldir stood guard with his brothers, deep in thought. The next day, Alatariel would be leaving for Rivendell, to stay with Lady Celebrian and Lord Elrond. He was saddened by this, as he would miss his Lalaith. He had watched her grow, helping her along the entire way, and he couldn't imagine how boring his life would be without her mischief.  
  
Haldir's thoughts were interupted by the sudden chatter between his brothers. Pretending to not notice them, he listened to the conversation from where he stood hidden by the trees.  
  
"Some are saying Haldir will propose to Uruviel", came the booming voice of Orophin.  
  
Rumil sighed.  
  
"Come now, brother, let us not meddle into Haldir's affairs.", he said, slightly annoyed at Orophin's comment.  
  
Orophin shrugged. He didn't know what the big deal was. If he had the love of a woman as beautiful as Uruviel, he's shout it to the world.  
  
"Haldir will take care of that matter when he feels the time is right.", Rumil said, leaving the conversation at that.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir stood there, listening to the banter continue. He knew the word had spread of his supposed proposing to Uruviel that was to come, and although he had thought about it, he wasn't rushing it. Something was telling him to wait. What it was, he wasn't sure.  
  
He stuck his hand in his pocket, suddendly feeling it's contents. He remembered he was to meet Alatariel in the Gardens for a last farewell. Quickly and quietly, he ran through the forest and into the Gardens. He whistled the secret call, and within seconds, Alatariel was there.  
  
"I thought you'd forgotten", she said, hands on her hips.  
  
Haldir smiled, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Me? Forget? Oh come now, you wouldn't think that, would you?"  
  
Alatariel cocked an eyebrow, and slowly smiled.  
  
"What's that", she asked, pointing to Haldir's hands behind his back.  
  
Haldir pulled his hands in front of him, revealing a beautiful sliver necklace with blue, pink and purple gems encrusted in the pendant hanging from the chain.  
  
Alatariel gasped, her green eyes huge.  
  
"This is for you. It belonged to my grandmother, long ago, and now, I want you to have it, as a keepsake of our friendship, and also to serve as a reminder of me whenever you're feeling lonely", Haldir explained as he fastened it around her slim neck. Alatariel's eyes filled with tears as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"I don't want to leave. Haldir, you're my best friend!!!", she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Come now, Lalaith. We'll never loose touch. You know that", he said, his own eyes teary.  
  
They stood, embracing one another for a few moments until they heard a soft but commanding voice behind them.  
  
Alatariel, my dear, may I have a word with Haldir?, Galadriel asked smiling at the two.  
  
"Yes, mother.", She said turning to leave, but not before a small smile to Haldir. "See you in the morrow".  
  
Alatariel ran out of the Gardens, leaving Galadriel and Haldir alone.  
  
"She loves you greatly", Galadriel spoke, sitting down on her soft chair.  
  
"And I her. She is like a sister to me, my Lady. I would give my life for her wellbeing", Haldir responded, bowing his head a little.  
  
Galadriel was quiet for a moment before continuing.  
  
"You do not yet know what impact this child of mine will have on your life, Haldir. Only time can tell."  
  
Haldir looked up, confused.  
  
"Do not ponder this now, for much is to happen. Go now, get some rest. She will wish to see you again before her departure in the morrow.", Galadriel finished, standing.  
  
With that, she turned and left, leaving Haldir to himself.  
  
~*~Oooo, gotta love Galadriel and her scary Yoda shit.~*~ 


	4. Visitors and Witty Figs

~*~I don't know why I bother with this. We all know I don't own the Pretty Elves~*~  
  
~*~A/N: look for a reference to another one of our favorite Pretty Elves!!~*~  
  
Alatariel's departure from Lothlorien was, at most, a sad one. Celeborn was clearly upset that yet another daughter was leaving for Rivendell, and he hoped this one would return and not fall in love with some high and mighty Councilman.  
  
Galadriel had, at the last minute, allowed Haldir to go with the escort band, at the request of both him and Alatariel.  
  
Along the way, the duo kept themselves busy with endless chatter, a few games, and talk of the future. Once they arrived in Rivendell, and Haldir was sure Alatariel was situated, he took his leave, but not before promising to write her twice a year, until her return to Lothlorien.  
  
~*~  
  
Years passed, and as promised, Haldir wrote to Alatariel twice a year. She always responded, and he could tell with each letter how much she had matured and flowered.  
  
Finally, the time had come when Galadriel and Celeborn requested the return of their youngest daughter. They were preparing a celebration and all the Elves of Middle Earth were to be attending. Haldir, it was decided, would lead the escort band, along with his brothers and a few other guards.  
  
By this time, Haldir and Uruviel were bethrothed, and she was not happy about the return of Alatariel, knowing full well that his attentions would once again be on her. As hard as she tried, she could not talk him out of going, and grew angrier and angrier.  
  
Haldir was too excited to notice. He couldn't wait to see his Lalaith again. He knew she would be a grown woman by now. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but hope her heart was not given to anyone. He brushed aside the thought, which seemed to come from nowhere, and set out on his journey.  
  
~*~  
  
Alatariel sat in her chamber with her best friend Gilraen, lounging about and talking about the latest gossip in Rivendell.  
  
"I don't know why I even bother with that Elf. He is about at witty as a fig.", Alatariel said, laying back on her bed.  
  
"You know, you're right. I have never noticed him even smile. Most unamusing", Gilraen said wrinkling her pretty nose.  
  
Alatariel looked at her raven haired friend. Gilraen was one of, if not the most, exotic looking Elf maidens in all of Rivendell. Her skin was lightly tanned, which was most unusual when compared to the extreme paleness of Elves. Her hair was pitch black, and her eyes a light crystal blue.  
  
Gilraen smiled then, changing the subject.  
  
"Your old friend arrives today, then?"  
  
Alatariel's yellow-green eyes lit up. She smiled and clasped her hands together.  
  
"Oh yes! I had almost forgot!!", she said, springing up from her bed and rushing over to her mirror. Gilraen walked over to her friend and they looked at each other through the mirror.  
  
"He might not even recognize you. You're not the gawky fawn that he last saw", Gilraen said, brushing Alatariel's long dark auburn hair.  
  
Alatariel wrinkled her nose up, trying to find some trace of the young girl she knew her friend would know. After that, a competition ensued between the two to see who could make the silliest face.  
  
They were so into their game, that neither Alatariel nor Gilraen heard the footsteps of a visitor.  
  
"And I suppose that visitors of Lothlorien are of no interest to you, Lalaith?", came the amused voice of Elrond.  
  
Alatariel looked up, her eyes wide with joy.  
  
"Forgive me, Brother, I did not realize the time was near.", she said standing.  
  
Elrond smiled, knowing how nervous the girl must be to see her old friend after so long.  
  
"Go on, now. Our visitors are outside."  
  
Alatariel took one last look in her mirror, smoothing out her light blue dress. She took Gilraen's hand and the two walked towards the outside gardens.  
  
~*~I know, terrible place to stop. Don't kill me~*~ 


	5. a long awaited greeting

~*~No Pretty Elves~*~  
  
Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and several other Lorien guards stood outside conversing with Elladan and Elrohir,, sons of Elrond and Celebrian. The Twins were very eager to learn more about the people of their mother and aunt, and took a great interest in their weapons and stories of battle.  
  
Celebrian, Elrond and Arwen appeared just then to extend their welcome, and Celebrian was overjoyed to see the folk of her parents once more. Rumil and Orophin engaged the Lord and Lady in conversation while Arwen smiled flirtatiously at a young Lorien guard.  
  
Haldir, who was deep in conversation with the Twins, looked up several times to see if he could find Alatariel. As interested as he was in the Twins' enthusiasm, he desperately wanted to see his old friend.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of laughter was heard flowing out the halls, and the conversation stopped as two Elf maidens ran outside, hand in hand.  
  
Rumil noticed her first, his eyes wide. How could it be that this woman was the awkward a fragile girl he last saw?  
  
Alatariel scanned the crowd for a few minutes before resting her eyes on Haldir. She couldn't believe how little he had changed. He was still tall and well built, his long blonde hair pulled gracefully away from his face. His face showed much wisdom and his eyes showed the slightest hint of humor and mischief. Her heart skipped a beat suddenly, but she paid it no mind.  
  
"Haldir!!!", she cried, bursting into laughter as she ran to him.  
  
Before he realized what was happening, she had flung herself on him. Stumbling backwards a bit, he caught himself, and wrapped his arms around her, laughing.  
  
The two embraced for several minutes before she pulled back, looking at him, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"A guard of Lothlorien. It's about time!!", she joked, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
Haldir couldn't find his voice. He looked at her, and found that the only thing he recognized was the necklace he had given her before her stay in Rivendell.  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Alatariel said, lightly punching his shoulder.  
  
Haldir, finally finding his voice, smiled.  
  
"My Lalaith. I fear I did not recognize you. Forgive me.", he said, reaching for her hand and kissing it lightly.  
  
Alatariel smiled and looked back to where Rumil was talking with Gilraen. She was smiling flirtatiously at the blonde Elf, and Alatariel couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Looks like my friend has ensnared your brother", she said to Haldir.  
  
Haldir smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Looks like my brother could ensnare your friend", he replied.  
  
Alatariel looked up at Haldir, his blue eyes drawing her in.  
  
She looked away quickly before linking her arm through his.  
  
"Come now. There is much to see and do before the feast tonight.", Alatariel said, leading him towards her friend. "Like meeting my friend"  
  
Haldir laughed and walked along side her.  
  
"Rumil! As beautiful as she is to look at, I must call her away for a few minutes", Alatariel called out.  
  
Rumil sighed good naturedly, but stepped away, letting them have their privacy. He looked back, giving a quesitoning look to Haldir.  
  
Haldir brushed it aside, silently telling Rumil they would speak later.  
  
"This must be the famous Haldir", Gilraen said, extending her hand.  
  
Haldir blushed a little, kissing Gilraen's hand.  
  
"Famous, eh? I didn't know I was so well thought of", Haldir said, turning to Alatariel.  
  
Alatariel just smiled.  
  
"Rumil is your brother?", Gilraen asked, her eyes wandering over to where Rumil stood with Orphin. The two smiled at each other, and Gilraen blushed.  
  
Haldir and Alatariel looked at each other, stiffiling grins. Alatariel wrapped both of her arms snugly around his right arm and finally laughed, amused at the way Rumil and Gilraen were ogling over each other. Haldir laughed as well, for he was thrilled that his brother finally had the attentions of a woman.  
  
~*~  
  
Celebrian and Elrond stood together, arms wrapped around each other, looking at the young group.  
  
"Haldir and Alatariel adore each other, I see", Elrond said to his wife.  
  
Celebrian smiled.  
  
"Aye, love. And I have a feeling that adoration will lead to something more", she replied, as she watched Haldir place his arm around her sister's waist.  
  
Elrond looked down at his beautiful wife, memories flooding his memory.  
  
"If they're as lucky as us, it will"  
  
~*~What does everyone think?? Should Haldir and Alatariel end up together??~*~ 


	6. a twit and confrontation

~*~Look, I'm telling you, I don't have any Pretty Elves. Not one~*~  
  
That night, the Dining Hall of Lord Elrond was buzzing with festivity. Minstrels were playing, vocalists were singing, Elves were dancing, and laughter filled the air. The great table was filled with delightful foods and drinks, and baskets of Lembas bread sat at each end.  
  
Haldir stood close to the wall, talking with the Twins and Orophin when he noticed Rumil walk into the Hall, Gilraen's arm linked through his. Haldir had to admit Gilraen looked beautiful, with her long dark hair pulled up in a loose bun, and wearing a light yellow gown. He looked at Orophin and they both smiled, noting how happy Rumil looked with this lady by his side. Every time Rumil and Gilraen looked at each other, it seemed like they were falling more and more in love.  
  
Gilraen and Rumil approached the four men and extended their greetings. Gilraen smiled at Haldir, knowing he was looking for Alatariel.  
  
"Don't worry, Haldir, she will be here momentarily.", she said.  
  
Haldir sighed impatiently. Then he laughed. After all those years of making her wait while he attended to something or other, it only seemed fitting that she would make him wait this time.  
  
Just then, Elrohir walked forward, a broad smile upon his face.  
  
"Malfanaion, my friend!! Good to see you!!", Elrohir said, shaking the other man's hand.  
  
Haldir looked up to see a tall, thin man with long dark hair and fragile features. He seemed a bit boring, his expression and voice monotone.  
  
Suddenly Haldir noticed who the dark haired man had his arm around. It was none other than Alatariel. And she looked absolutely radiant.  
  
Her dark auburn hair was falling free down her back, a crown of sliver gracing her forehead. She wore a white slip dress and, as ever, the necklace Haldir had given her.  
  
Haldir narrowed his eyes. His Lalaith was with this twit? How long had this been going on? Were they bethrothed? Why had she not mentioned it to him earlier?  
  
Why did he care so much? This was his old friend, someone he thought of as a sister. And he was bethrothed himself. But he couldn't stop staring at them.  
  
Alatariel finally noticed him starting at her and smiled, motioning for him to come over to them. He straightened his tunic, held his head high and walked towards them.  
  
"Haldir, I'm glad you're here!", she said reaching up and kissing his cheek. He smiled, then turned to the dark haired man.  
  
"I'm Haldir of Lorien, lifelong friend of Alatariel", he said, his blue eyes cold.  
  
"I am Malfanaion.", said the dark haired Elf, his expression not changing.  
  
Haldir looked to Alatariel questioningly before turning back to Malfanaion.  
  
"May I have a word with the lady for a moment?", Haldir asked, not waiting for an answer before leading Alatariel to a quiet corner.  
  
Alatariel looked at Haldir, confused.  
  
"What is wrong?", she asked, noticing how cold his eyes were.  
  
Haldir looked back to where Maldanaion stood, the same dumb expression on his face.  
  
"What are you doing with him?", he asked, turning back to her.  
  
Alatariel shrugged.  
  
"He's couring me.", she answered simply.  
  
Haldir snapped his head back to her  
  
"What?? For how long?", he asked stepping closer to her.  
  
Alatariel took a step back.  
  
"Why do you care so much?", she asked sharply.  
  
"Because I just do", he replied quickly.  
  
Alatariel noticed his eyes changing as he looked at her. Her heart fluttered ever so slightly as she realized how she felt about him.  
  
"You're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
Haldir turned away.  
  
"Don't be silly. I'm just looking out for your wellbeing. Besides, I have Uruviel.", he said, softly.  
  
Alatariel felt the tears stinging her eyes, the pain that his words caused.  
  
"That's right. I forgot all about your precious Uruviel", she spat, turning on her heel and running out to the gardens.  
  
Haldir stood there, and closed his eyes, silently cursing himself before turning to walk towards his chamber, punching a wall on the way.  
  
~*~typical male~*~ 


	7. Realizations

~*~NO PRETTY ELVES, OKAY???~*~  
  
Alatariel walked quietly down the corridor towards Haldir's chamber, her hand clutched to the necklace. She felt terrible about running out the way she did at the feast, and wanted to apologize to Haldir for it.  
  
She stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Enter", came his voice, muffled through the door.  
  
Alatariel opened the door slowly and peeked around the door to see Haldir sitting in a chair, a cloth wrapped around his hand.  
  
She rushed to him and kneeled at his feet, seeing the pain in his face.  
  
"What did you do?", she asked, unwrapping the cloth to find his good fighting hand cut and bloody.  
  
He winced at her touch, but did not pull away.  
  
"I punched a wall. I was angry at myself for hurting you", he said, his voice shaky.  
  
Alatariel looked up at him.  
  
"Well, now I'm angry with you for acting like a child. Nothing is gained from punching inanimate objects besides a broken hand.", she scolded, using some Elvish magic at the same time to mend his wound.  
  
Haldir sat there, watching her. He took in the sight of her, letting all thoughts of anything else leave his mind. She looked up just then, her eyes meeting his. He took his free hand and placed it on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.  
  
Alatariel sighed, closing her eyes. She placed her hand on top of his, smiling slightly.  
  
She opened her eyes again, staring into the deepness of Haldir's own blue eyes.  
  
"I am sorry for earlier", she said softly, breaking the silence.  
  
Haldir just smiled and leaned slightly forward, pulling her face towards his. In that moment, all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for", he replied, as she leaned forward towards him.  
  
They were inches away from each other, Haldir's fingers running through her hair. Alatariel reached up and ran two fingers down his neck and over his collarbone as their lips touched.  
  
Haldir wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest as she threw her long slender arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
They kissed each other for a few minutes before Haldir came back to his senses and pulled away suddenly. She looked up at him, confused and scared.  
  
"I can't do this, Alatariel. I'm sorry.", he said, turning away from her, avoiding her questioning eyes.  
  
"Why? I thought you-", she started before he cut her off.  
  
"Just leave me be", he said, standing.  
  
Alatariel felt like someone had plunged a knife in her back as she turned and ran out of the room, tears flooding out of her eyes.  
  
Haldir sunk back down to the bed, holding his face in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours went by as Haldir sat in the chair, thinking about the events of the evening, wondering why he had let himself hurt the one person he had grown to care about.  
  
And then, as if she were there in the room with him, Haldir heard the words Galadriel has spoken to him the night before Alatariel had come to Rivendell.  
  
"You do not yet know what impact this child of mine will have on your life, Haldir. Only time can tell."  
  
Suddenly, it all made sense to him. Alatariel was the one he was supposed to love. She was born to be with him.  
  
He couldn't marry Uruviel. Not when he knew this.  
  
Not now that he realized he was in love with Alatariel.  
  
And he was going to make sure he fixed this mess he had made. Starting first thing in the morning.  
  
~*~oooo~*~ 


	8. caught

~*~Pretty Elves in Lily's possesion: 0~*~  
  
Morning came bright and early, and Haldir was awake to greet it. As soon as he was sure Alatariel would be awake, he walked quickly towards her chambers his heart and spirits high.  
  
He didn't even knock, opening the door freely instead.  
  
"Alatariel, love I ne-", he was cut off at the sight before him.  
  
Alatariel was lying in her bed with Malfanaion, and both were clearly naked. Alatariel immediately went to keep herself covered, her eyes wide.  
  
"Haldir", she said.  
  
He just stood there, looking at the two, his eyes wild with accusation. He didn't know whether to kill Malfanaion or to just run away.  
  
His eyes turned dark as he pulled out his knife and held it to Malfanaion's throat.  
  
"Get out", he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Malfanaion gathered his things and ran out of the room, leaving Haldir and Alatariel alone.  
  
Haldir turned to Alatariel, dropping his knife.  
  
"Why?", he asked, fighting back tears.  
  
Alatariel couldn't even look at him as she pulled her knees to her chest and began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry", she said, covering her face.  
  
He thought his heart might break as he stood there watching her. She didn't mean for whatever happened last night to happen. And, if anything, it was partly his fault. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed, pulling her to him, stroking her hair.  
  
"I want to tell you something. And I want you to listen to me", he said, getting her to look at him. He wiped away her tears with his strong hands.  
  
"I realized something after you left last night. Something I was too stubborn to realize before. We were meant to be together Alatariel. It was always so. And I love you with everything I am, mind, body and soul", he whispered to her, his senses weakening as he inhaled her sent.  
  
She looked up at him, her hands moving up his chest to his neck.  
  
"And I love you", she replied, before taking him into a passionate kiss.  
  
Haldir ran his hands over her bare back as she fumbled with the clasps and buttons on his tunic. He began kissing her neck as she roughly pulled his undershirt off him, exposing his bare, muscular chest and broad shoulders.  
  
They kissed each other in every available spot of bare skin, laying back on the bed. Haldir positioned himself on top of Alatariel, as she ran her hands up and down his back.  
  
He paused for a moment, looking at her, in complete amazement. Never before had he loved anything like he loved her, and never before had anyone loved him the way she loved him.  
  
Haldir readied himself to enter Alatariel when the door to her chamber opened and Gilraen and Rumil ran in.  
  
"Alatariel!! Gue-", she started before seeing the new lovers in their most revealing position.  
  
All four Elves were frozen in shock. No one moved.  
  
Finally, Gilraen laughed and ran out of the room, pulling a wide eyed Rumil after her.  
  
Haldir, blushing terribly, looked at Alatariel for a moment, before collapsing on top of her, bursting into laughter.  
  
"I fear we shall never hear the end of this", he said, nibbling at her ear and neck.  
  
Alatariel smiled, running her fingers lightly up and down Haldir's back.  
  
"I love you, my Lalaith", he said, kissing her jawline.  
  
"And I you, Haldir"  
  
~*~yippie~*~ 


	9. Desire

~*~A/N: this chapter and the next are dedicated to my best friend, and quite possibly my biggest fan, De. I love you so much!!~*~  
  
~*~I almost caught a Pretty Elf today, but he got away. Thus making my Pretty Elf collection still empty~*~  
  
****WARNING!!! Some materiel in the next two chapters may be rated NC-17 for sexual content. Read at your own risk. You are now warned.****  
  
That afternoon at lunch, Elrond announced the arrival of his foster son, Estel. He would be arriving that evening, shortly before dinner. Alatariel was excited to be seeing her 'nephew' again after so many years of him traveling. Haldir had heard much of Estel, but never got the chance to meet him.  
  
Celebrian noticed the way Haldir and Alatariel barely left each other's side and the way they looked at each other. She also noticed Malfanaion's newfound interest in her daughter Arwen, who seemed just as interested. Perhaps he could put up with her whiney attitude better than the other male Elves.  
  
Celebrian walked over to Alatariel and sat next to her.  
  
"Do my eyes decieve me, sister, or have you fallen in love?", she asked, resting her head in her hands.  
  
Alatariel smiled and looked at Haldir, who lovingly placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I believe I have ensnared him!!", Alatariel said, as Haldir laughed. She gazed into his eyes before continuing. "As he has ensnared me".  
  
Celebrian looked at Elrond and shared a knowing smile with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Gilraen and Rumil sat in her chamber, talking about that night's events. Rumil noticed something was bothering her, and he wanted to know what it was.  
  
"Gilraen, what is it?", he asked, taking her hand in his.  
  
Gilraen sighed, wondering whether to confess her former desire for Estel to her new love. It had been many years since she had seen Estel, and also knew that her heart had been stolen by this wonderful blonde Elf.  
  
Sighing, Gilraen looked up at Rumil, his beautiful blue eyes wider with concern.  
  
"Before Estel left, I used to desire him.", she said, her hadns figity.  
  
Rumil slowly digested what she had said, and slowly smiled.  
  
"I think I know a way we can take care of that problem.", he said.  
  
Gilraen, was confused.  
  
"How?", she asked.  
  
Rumil took her face in his hands and kissed her.  
  
"I desire men as well as women"  
  
Gilraen's eyes lit up at the sound of this. She shared a look with Rumil. If all went well, she would be the happiest Elf in all of Rivendell by the next morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Alatariel ran down the hallway to Haldir's chamber. Her desire for him was driving her mad, and even though they had planned to meet later in the evening, she couldn't go another second without him.  
  
She stopped at his door and knocked loudly. A few seconds went by, and finally, Haldir opened the door, a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Alatariel, I thought we were to meet lat-", he managed to get out before she pushed herself inside and threw herself on him.  
  
He stumbled back and landed against the wall. Alatariel moved up from kissing his neck to his mouth and although he was still startled at first, he relaxed and kissed her back, feeling their tongues intertwine. Alatariel soon had him shirtless, and he felt his own desires rising at the feeling of her fingernails running down his back.  
  
Alatariel moved back to his neck and ran her tongue along his jawbone, down his neck and across his collarbone. She moved her leg in between his, and pressed her thigh against his hardness, moving it up and down.  
  
Haldir suddenly picked Alatariel up and carried her in his strong arms over to his bed, falling into her passionate embrace.  
  
~*~oh, how I tease thee~*~ 


	10. Bondings

~*~Do you see any Pretty Elves? Didn't think so~*~  
  
***WARNING: sex. I'll just leave it at that.***  
  
~*~still dedicated to De~*~  
  
  
  
Estel sat in library, reading a book about the Valar and the coming of the Firstborn. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, and his face showed the first signs of a beard. He heard footsteps and looked up, his blue-green eyes taking in the sight of Gilraen, dressed in a flowing green gown, her dark hair pulled into a long braid. He smiled slightly, remembering the Elf maid from before his journey.  
  
"It is good to see you again, Gilraen", he said, his voice soft yet rough.  
  
She smiled and stood, noticing how much he had changed, how much of a man he had become.  
  
"It is even better, Estel, to see you", she said.  
  
He stood, walking over to her. Something was drawing him to her. He stood, mere inches away from her, his hands slowing working their way up her arms to her shoulders when he saw a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Rumil stepped out of the shadows just then, walking over to Gilraen and Estel. He moved his arms around her waist, and smiled at Estel.  
  
Gilraen held her hands out to Estel, Rumil still holding on to her waist.  
  
"Come. We have something we want to share with you", she said, barely above a wisper.  
  
Estel didn't move for a few seconds, trying to read Gilraen's eyes. Finally, he took her hand, letting the two Elven lovers lead him to the bedchambers.  
  
~*~  
  
Haldir sat against the headboard of the bed, his head back as Alatariel kissed his neck and chest. He suddenly stopped her, and moved her hand over his heart.  
  
"This beats for you", he whispered.  
  
Alatariel leaned down and kissed him softly, her hand still over his heart. She placed his hand over her own heart.  
  
"Likewise", she said, leaning down to kiss him again.  
  
As they continued to kiss, Haldir ran his hands up to her shoulders, pulling down the straps of Alatariel's dress. Once her dress was removed, she positioned herself in his lap, wrapping her legs around him.  
  
Haldir reached up, unclasping the broach that was holding Alatariel's hair up. Once it was out, her hair tumbled down her shoulders and back like a wave of autumn leaves. He ran his hands through it's waves, then down her neck and her chest, over the necklace he had given her.  
  
She ran her own hands over his chest, then through his long blonde hair, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Remember when I told you I'd marry you, when I was still a child?", she said, wrapping a few strands of his hair around her finger.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looked at him, still running her hands through his hair.  
  
"I was serious."  
  
Haldir looked at her, speechless. Her green eyes shone of the great love she had for him, and it was almost too much for him to bear.  
  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her roughly and passionately. She moved to where she was laying on her back, not breaking the kiss.  
  
He moved on top of her, feeling her long, graceful legs wrap themselves around his waist. His heart was beating fast from desire and want for Alatariel, and as he entered her, his eyes rolled upward and he bit his lip, feeling intense pleasure.  
  
Alatariel arched her back as her own cried of pleasure escaped her lips. She had never experienced this kind of pleasure from being with someone, and tears of joy ran out of her eyes as she made love to this Elf that she was so in love with.  
  
The night air of Rivendell was filled with the sound of Haldir and Alatariel binding themselves to each other, mind, body and soul, and of the new life that was being created.  
  
~*~  
  
Rumil smiled at Gilraen as he heard the faint and pleasant sound of his brother and Alatariel. Gilraen shared the smile, as they were both aware of the event they were about to partake in.  
  
Estel lay on the bed, watching with intent as the two Elves undressed each other, caressing and kissing every available space. His desire for Gilraen was raised watching her and her lover together. If they were going to do to him what he thought they were going to do to him, it would be a new experience for him, and it was one he was willing to take on.  
  
He stood then, walking over to the two naked Elves. Out of all the years he had spent living with Elves, he couldn't get over how absolutely beautiful they were, both men and women. It almost made him unsufficant, as if he wasn't as good as them.  
  
Gilraen reached out and took Estel into a passionate kiss, her Elvish tongue working magic on his own, as he felt his harness taking rise. Gilraen broke the kiss and turned to Rumil, caressing his chest. He reached out and undid the clasps of Estel's tunic, pulling it off of him.  
  
As the three of them stood there naked in the moonlight, Gilraen looked up as Estel and pushed his long hair behind his ear.  
  
"Rumil much desires you, as I do. We would be honored to share our bed with you this night", she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Estel looked at Rumil, a smile on his lips. He walked over to him and looked him in the eye.  
  
"I would be my pleasure", Estel said, taking Rumil into a passionate kiss.  
  
The two men broke their kiss, as Gilraen led them over to the bed. She lay down and pulled Estel on top of her, and motioned for Rumil to sit next to her. As he did, she reached out, stroking his hardness. She turned back to Estel who kissed her roughly before entering her, moving back and forth.  
  
She moved with him, and as Estel's thrusts became faster and harder, she took Rumil in her mouth, including him in the rhythm of the passion. As she did this, Rumil leaned over and took Estel in a kiss, seductively intertwining their tongues.  
  
The bond was formed.  
  
~*~yeah, that was hot~*~ 


End file.
